


Key Lime Pie

by EatMoreChicken



Series: The Green To My Blue [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: How many pranks can Dean fit into five minutes? Well, let's just say...poor Cass!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little section from my other work "Surprise, Surprise!" (be sure to check it out)

A couple of days ago, Dean discovered the art of pie throwing. With this thought dangling, he decided to test his accuracy on poor Cass. As it goes, Dean screamed something like ‘Oh, Cass!’ or ‘Castiel, I have something!’ Like always, Cass came, rushing to Dean’s assistance. But just as he was about to turn the corner he was smacked in the face with a large apple pie, extra filling too. It was everywhere, his coat, his hair, even partial sections of the walls. 

However, there was one moment Cass enjoyed the most. It was Dean getting a bit too close and personal as he placed his hand on both of Cass’ wrists. Subsequently, he swiped his tongue across Cass’ cheek tasting the splattered pie. Cass shivered to the sweet feeling of Dean’s way of tasting. Dean smiled as he swallowed his sample, he then lifted up his hand showing off a shiny key he had found. But…what did it go to?

“Looks like I got my 'key' lime pie!” Dean snickered, running as fast as one’s legs could go.

Cass looked down at his hands. He was handcuffed, the key went to the handcuffs from the dungeon. Dammit, he was going to be stuck like his for a while. Dean knew Cass would enjoy his tongue brushing against his stubble, it was the perfect distraction. Dean was always one step ahead, he practically knew Cass inside-out.


End file.
